Five Senses
by CherryBlossomSavior
Summary: He chuckled, his body shaking slightly with the faked joyous sounds erupting from him. I really didn't know what I wanted at that point. I guess, I just wanted some sort of explanation. And he gave me one. SasuSaku oneshot. RxR please!


**Well hello there. It's Cherry-chan! It's definitely been a long while since I've been around . I wrote this quite a while ago actually, but I never posted it. It was supposed to be just a general story with no set characters, but for the sake of my undying love for SasuSaku, might as well. c: So I really hope you guys enjoy! Think of this as a "I'm back and I'm sorry for the 3 year 'hiatus' and my EXTREME lack of updates" present! :D**

**Sasuke's MASSIVELY OOC. Just forewarning you. Like I said, this was meant to be a general story, not a SasuSaku fanfiction. So bare with my please.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sakura's POV:<strong>_

I come from a world where I have people to do the running for me. Now here I am, running as fast as I can through the street, the rain whipping around. But I guess when you looked at me, you couldn't tell the difference between the rain and my tears. I kept running, but what was I really running from? Memories, the past, the future…the present? I didn't even know but I just kept running until a hand griped my own. I was forced to stop in my tracks, hands that weren't my own shot up, grabbing my shoulders and turning me around. I panted heavily as I looked up at him. But when I looked into his eyes, realization hit me harder then a knife thrown by God himself. I was running from him. His breathing was heavy as well as mine, but we paid no mind to it as we stood in the middle of the rain-soaked road, nothing but the moon and the faint corner street lights illuminating our path. His obsidian eyes looked down on me and several emotions flowed through him as if they were the ocean; constantly flowing…and constantly changing. He, was Uchiha Sasuke. And he stole my heart and the reason for me to live.

"Why do you keep running from me?" he asked pleadingly. Plea, one emotion.

"Because…!" I said exhausted, still trying to catch my breath, but I couldn't even hold my own thoughts together, let alone myself. "Do you really want me to stay? You don't even notice me, you're too blind by the mask in front of you but you can't see past what the mask covers…" I said, torn and half-heartedly. Did I really mean this? Do I really want to leave him, the only person I've loved this much with no regret…or with regret? Regret, another emotion.

He chuckled, his body shaking slightly with the faked joyous sounds erupting from him. I look at him puzzled. Confusion, the next emotion. He chuckled as he looked up at me with those eyes. And on back to plea. "I love you more then you even know! You can't even answer your own questions let alone mine!" He said with slight anger. Madness. These emotion keep flowing back and forth, changing like how the waters change. It's like the river, you look at it one night but once you return to it the next, it looks still but really the waters flowed in all directions and different waters reside in front of you.

"Do you? Do you even know what love is…? Do…" I couldn't even continue as my knees gave out, my body sinking slowly to the wet pavement as my body racked with tears.

He kneeled down and pulled me close, resting my head onto his chest, the rapid beating of his heart filling my ears like the sweet symphony of the orchestra. Sympathy, another emotion. His voice became sweet, his touch gentle, his breathing serine, his body calm. He spoke softly to me as a parent would their nightmare-awoken child, "Love is something worth no definition. But if words are needed to describe this feeling…then words I shall use." I looked up at him with soft eyes and my ears opened to listen to him. The sound of the rain was completely drowned out as if it was all placed into a jar and thrown out into sea to be found by someone else. "A dictionary can't be used to describe this universal word…but your senses can." He took my hand gently and placed it over his heart, the soft beating reaching my hand.

"You can feel love…from the beat of the heart," he moved my hand to his cheek, "or the warmth of someone's blood flowing through them, knowing that their alive."

"You can hear love." he said as he moved my hair behind my ear and tilted my head up slightly, letting me finally listen to the rain and the wind. "It's all around you, in the wind, in the rain, in the air. Because the love you give fills the air and the person who has the other half of your heart breathes it in."

"You can smell love. It's the cool smell of the snow in the winter, the promises of roses in the spring, the warmth of the sun in the summer, and the wind in the fall." he a gently smile graced his lips, I could tell he remembers all our moments we spend together through each season.

"You can taste love." He leaned down, placing a gentle kiss on my forehead as my eyes closed slightly. It was now my turn for the smile to grace my lips as I slowly opened my eyes, looking up in him. Yes, in him, not at him. Because I love him, I don't look at him with my eyes, but into him with my heart.

Before he could continue, I spoke up, my voice soft and frail from the lack of speaking and the screaming I did moments before. "And you can see love…because when if someone truly loves you back," I said, my hand gently raising up to his eyes, brushing over them, over his eyelids when he closed them, and to his temple when he opened his eyes finally, our eyes locking together in an unbreakable chain, "when someone truly loves you back, you can see the love shining in their eyes." Love, the final emotion.

He smiled as he leaned in, placing a gently kiss on my lips. We both stood up, drenched from head to toe in rain but we didn't mind; we didn't feel wet nor cold, because when together, we can feel nothing. I was running from him, now I wanted to run with him…run away from this town and start new somewhere else. I held out my hand to him and said gently, "Take my hand."

It was then he spoke, "Only if you take my name."

So what is love you ask? It's the five senses…

* * *

><p><strong>Short, sweet, and down to the point. I really hope you guys enjoyed this! And I'm not gonna lie, I did tear up a little while writing this. c: RxR please! It'll make my day. (:<strong>

**~Cherry-chan**


End file.
